El Lazo Eterno
by Scandal4
Summary: La guerra a terminado, los chicos vuelven a Hogwarts para terminar el 7 año. Pero una idea del profesor Flitwick cambiará sus actividades diarias rotundamente. Otro HHr, para el que ame esta pareja. Aunque haya leido DH, me gustaría que termine así.


Era el comienzo del séptimo año en Hogwarts, los chicos estaban en su primer clase, Encantamientos, esperando por el profesor Flitwick. Habían pasado dos meses desde el fin de la guerra en el mundo mágico y los tres amigos se disponían a completar su educación, al igual que el resto del colegio, después de un año sabático que tuvieron que tomar a la fuerza porque las cosas, como ya todos saben, estaban muy feas.

Toda la clase esperaba en calma al profesor, la que más hablaba era Hermione, quien se habia aprendido de memoria el libro de encantamientos avanzados para reponer parte del tiempo que estuvo sin estudiar. Harry y Ron la veían y no podían hacer más que reírse, después de lo que los tres amigos habia pasado y con el logro de haber acabado con el Señor Oscuro sobre sus hombros, dudaban que algún profesor les exigiera saberse todo el libro de memoria.

El profesor Flitwick solo tardó unos segundos más de lo habitual y para cuando llegó se le notaba una alegre expresión en el rostro (al igual que casi todo el mundo en esos días).

-Buenos días mis queridos alumnos –su voz aguda resonó hasta en el último rincón del salón –para la clase de hoy tengo una tarea muy especial, les enseñaré un nuevo hechizo que suelen denominar: "El lazo eterno", es un encantamiento muy sencillo pero su belleza radica en que solo el mago que lo realizó puede revertir sus efectos. Su función es bastante simple, "El lazo eterno" une a dos personas permanentemente.

Los alumnos de séptimo año se miraron el uno al otro con mezcla de asombro y miedo en sus rostros. ¿Qué intentará hacer Flitwick con ese encantamiento?

Al ver las expresiones de sus alumnos, prosiguió.

-Me parece que algunos han adivinado mis intenciones –una pequeña risita se le escapó cuando se dio vuelta y sacó desde atrás de una enorme pila de libros un sombrero en forma de galera.

-Tengo aquí todos lo nombres de las chicas del curso. Lo que vamos a hacer es esto: los varones pasarán uno a uno y sacarán un nombre al azar, esa chica será su pareja en este pequeño experimento. Yo los uniré con el lazo eterno por dos semanas. Así fomentaremos la unión entre los compañeros. La idea se me ocurrió el año pasado al ver tanta desunión entre ustedes –terminó a modo de excusa y ofreció el sombrero al primer chico de la fila.

Uno a uno fueron pasando y las parejas se iban formando. Hasta que le llegó el turno a Harry. Él miró hacia todos lados y descubrió algo aterrorizante: ¡Romilda Vane aun no tenia pareja!, Con el alma a un lado, Harry se enfrento a la galera y sacó un pequeño papelito y se lo entregó al profesor. Con toda la esperanza que tenia cerró los ojos y escuchó su veredicto.

-Bien, señor Potter, su pareja será... – Harry comenzó a rezar –Hermione Granger.

Harry abrió los ojos y con sorpresa y alivio se fue a sentar con Hermione, ella era su mejor amiga ¿qué podía pasar? Por su parte, Hermione estaba un poco seria pero contenta que haya sido Harry y no Seamus que la estaba mirando muy raro. En el camino, Harry, vio como Ron lo miraba con un poco de envidia (a él le habia tocado con Lavender).

Al final del día, todos los alumnos del último año de Gryffindor estaban en la sala común. Era un paisaje raro ya que estaban sentados de dos en dos y tomados de la mano. En un esquina Harry y Hermione estaban haciendo la tarea y parecía que ya le habían tomado la mano al hechizo. Hermione se habia dado cuenta que mientras se mantuviera unidos por laguna parte del cuerpo podían soltarse de las manos, y así era mucho más fácil manejarse en los quehaceres diarios. Ya era bastante tarde cuando Harry vio como Hermione bostezaba disimuladamente, entonces tuvo que tocar un tema que ambos habían estado evadiendo.

-Creo que debemos ir a dormir, ¿no? –dijo Harry tratando de sonar espontáneo.

Hermione tardó un poco en contestar, estaba imaginándose como sería dormir con Harry por dos semanas.

-Está bien –dijo lacónicamente y comenzó a guardar sus cosas con la mano izquierda, Harry la ayudó y se dirigieron al pie de la escalera.

-Me parece que dormiremos en tu cuarto, Harry. Al de las chicas no puedes subir.

-Tienes razón, pero... ¿tienes ropa de cama?

Hermione se quedó en blanco, era cierto, sus pijamas se encontraban en su cuarto y estando pegada a Harry no podía subir a buscarlo.

-No te preocupes, yo te presto algo -dijo Harry despreocupado. Hermione asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Mientras subían las escaleras se cruzaron varios pensamientos por la mente de ambos al tiempo que se miraban de reojo sin coincidir en una mirada en todo el trayecto hasta el cuarto de los chicos. Desde que los habían unido no habían pensado que compartirían cosas tan básicas y a la vez tan embarazosas como el baño o la cama, los dos sabían que estaban bien crecidos ya y que el cuerpo del otro era algo nuevo que experimentar, pero ambos callaron sus pensamientos para no parecer demasiados morbosos.

Al llegar al cuarto descubrieron que los demás aun no habían subido a dormir. Harry se acercó a su baúl y sacó un de sus camisas blancas.

-Creo que con esto estarás cómoda –dijo mientras se la alcanzaba.

Hermione la tomó y comenzó a desvestirse mirando al piso, no quería que Harry se diera cuenta lo colorada que estaba.

Harry cerró el baúl después de sacar el pantalón de sus pijamas, tenia la costumbre de dormir si la parte superior pero parecía haberse olvidado que esa noche tenia compañía.

Estaba por empezar a desvestirse cuando Hermione le llamó la atención.

-Harry, ¿me ayudas?, cambiemos de manos para que pueda terminar de sacarme la túnica –en ese momento Harry cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Si, seguro. –Harry se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó (aun más) a ella para "ayudarla".

Es difícil sacarse la ropa con una sola mano, todo el mundo sabe eso, pero ellos lo usaron como excusa para experimentar algo que nunca pensaron que pasaría, y menos entre ellos dos. Era extraño pero a su vez excitante y nuevo, eran amigos, sí, pero también eran dos personas de sexos opuestos que se estaban descubriendo.

Después de ayudarla con la túnica, Harry, impulsado por una necesidad que se anteponía a su pudor, continuó en la tarea de desvestir a su mejor amiga. Hermione, por su parte, guiada por cada instinto que poseía en su cuerpo, se dejaba desvestir por unas manos que hasta ese momento jamás habia notado.

Harry le sacó la corbata lentamente preguntándose si habia necesidad de estar tan cerca de ella y respondiéndose a sí mismo casi al mismo tiempo cuando sus manos se deslizaron hasta los botones de la camisa de Hermione y empezaron a desprenderlos. Poco a poco sus manos bajaban a través del torso de Hermione mientas esta lo tomaba de la cintura para no romper el lazo del hechizo. Una vez desprendida la camisa, Harry prosiguió a sacársela definitivamente rozando intencionalmente con sus dedos la piel de su amiga que se estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser. El ambiente se estaba agitando, ambos lo sabían pero aun así ninguno de los dos hizo intento de terminar con la situación.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas tú también? –dijo Harry cuando le tomó las manos y las llevó hasta el cinto de su pantalón sin ningún tipo de resistencia por parte de Hermione.

Ella apenas sonrió y comenzó a sacarle la camisa, pasó sus manos desde su cuello hasta donde el pantalón de Harry esperaba para ser despojado de su dueño con impaciencia; normalmente, Hermione habría estado muy nerviosa al hacer este tipo de cosas con un chico, pero no era cualquier chico, era Harry, lo conocía hacia más de siete años y aunque nada de las innumerables cosas que habían vivido juntos la podía preparar para esta experiencia, instintivamente ella sabia como actuar, que hacer y que sentir en ese momento.

Cuando el pantalón estuvo finalmente desprendido ella introdujo su mano hasta el fondo de la entrepierna de Harry lo que lo hizo estremecer de placer y sus manos, que hasta ese momento estuvieron ocupadas desprendiendo la falda de Hermione la acercaron hacia su cuerpo, produciendo el primer contacto intenso de los cuerpos en esa noche.

Harry buscó los labios de su amiga, esos que nunca habia percibido y que ahora eran todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Hermione se dejó llevar. Las respiraciones se agitaron mientras encontraban el camino hacia la cama, Harry la alzó en sus brazos y la depositó con cuidado en la cama teniendo mucho cuidado de no soltarla, el hechizo ya no importaba, simplemente no podía dejar de tocarla. Se recostó a su lado mientras ella le ayudaba a quitarse del todo el pantalón. Harry comenzó besarle el cuerpo con fervorosa pasión. Hermione no podía hacer más que producir gemidos casi imperceptibles de placer cuando Harry se abocó a la tarea de recorrerle el cuerpo con los labios.

¿Cómo habia pasado tanto tiempo para que notara aquel cuerpo tan vital? Pensaba Harry mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta el sostén de Hermione y lo arrancaban con un dejo de violencia guiado por la necesidad de los sexos. Ella se estremeció. La respiración de ambos se transformó en jadeos y el resto de la ropa interior cayó en el suelo. Sin hacerse esperar, Harry le separó las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, su miembro estaba erecto y listo para la acción, solo esperaba la aprobación de la chica para continuar. Ella, como toda respuesta, lo besó con todas las ganas que pugnaban por salir de su cuerpo. Enceguecido de pasión, Harry empezó a penetrarla, con cuidado pero lo suficientemente rápido como para arrancar un gemido de su amante al terminar de hundir su pene en la vagina que tanto codiciaba.

Hermione estaba con los ojos cerrados pero sintió cuando Harry se recostó sobre ella e inició el frenético movimiento. Estaba a merced de su mejor amigo mientras este arremetía contra su cuerpo con una fuerza que iba en aumento. Harry la envestía con fiereza mientras los gemidos, cada vez más audibles iban tomando la vacía habitación, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, él hundió la cabeza en su pelo para tratar de ahogar la pasión que se hacia cada vez más incontrolable, cuando de repente Harry sintió que ya no podía retenerse más, siguió con sus movimientos que se hacían más y más intensos hasta que el placer los desbordó a los dos y llegaron al orgasmo con sonoros gemidos.

Harry cayó rendido sobre Hermione que se negaba a soltarlo, él, por su parte también la abrazó, estuvieron unidos en cuerpo y alma y aunque la pasión estaba en reposo sus corazones aun querían seguir unidos. Harry, cuando recuperó algo de aliento solo atinó a besarla, a reafirmarle y prometerle su amor, para dejarle saber que aquello no habia sido solo parte de un momento aislado, ahora todo tenia sentido. Era el destino. Ella recibió el beso con alivio y aceptación, estarían unidos para el resto su vida. Ambos lo sabían. Era su destino.


End file.
